


Until death do us part

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Anniversary, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Rings, Romance, Sappy, Travel
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:28:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22463353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Fino all’ultimo momento Kota gli aveva detto che quel week-end avrebbe dovuto lavorare. Non importava quanto Kei potesse averlo implorato di trovare una soluzione, di posticipare o di rimandare ad un qualsiasi altro giorno, il fidanzato era stato irremovibile.
Relationships: Inoo Kei/Yabu Kota





	Until death do us part

**_~ Until death do us part ~_ **

Kei era emozionato.

Emozionato più di quanto riuscisse anche a descrivere a parole.

Fino all’ultimo momento Kota gli aveva detto che quel week-end avrebbe dovuto lavorare. Non importava quanto Kei potesse averlo implorato di trovare una soluzione, di posticipare o di rimandare ad un qualsiasi altro giorno, il fidanzato era stato irremovibile.

Inoo sapeva quanto poco fosse stato maturo da parte sua, ma aveva smesso di rivolgergli la parola.

Se il suo fosse stato un capriccio fine a se stesso avrebbe ben compreso Yabu per non aver potuto fare niente per tenersi libero quel finesettimana, ma per lui era più importante anche di quanto avesse dato a vedere.

Aveva cercato di essere allusivo, di fargli capire che non era per caso che si stava incaponendo, ma alla fine vi aveva rinunciato, ed era giunto alla conclusione che il fidanzato si fosse completamente dimenticato che quel sabato era il loro quinto anniversario.

Più ci rifletteva, più si convinceva del fatto che prendersela così tanto era la cosa giusta da fare.

Non che gli fosse mai importato troppo delle date e delle ricorrenze, ma avevano sempre festeggiato in qualche modo in quelle occasioni, ed essendo il quinto Kei aveva sperato che Kota volesse fare qualcosa con lui.

O, quantomeno, che quell’occasione non cadesse completamente nel dimenticatoio.

Quando alla mattina del venerdì si era sentito svegliare dal fidanzato, quindi, era più che irritato.

Aveva provato varie volte ad ignorarlo, fino al punto di mettersi il cuscino sopra la testa, e solo allora Kota si era messo a ridere e, con voce dolce, gli aveva chiesto se fosse o meno pronto a partire.

Kei l’avrebbe volentieri strozzato per averlo fatto preoccupare inutilmente, se solo non fosse stato così maledettamente felice che l’altro avesse effettivamente organizzato qualcosa per il loro anniversario. 

Ora erano in macchina, e ancora Kota non voleva dirgli dove fossero diretti, ma non gli interessava poi così tanto.

Gli sarebbe andata bene qualsiasi cosa, a quel punto.

Si era addormentato ad un certo punto del viaggio in macchina, complice la mancanza di sonno di quella notte ed il risveglio brutale, e si risvegliò soltanto quando sentì la macchina fermarsi.

Aprì gli occhi, confuso, voltandosi a guardare Kota e poi il paesaggio davanti a sé, sentendosi improvvisamente abbagliato.

Intorno a loro era tutto completamente bianco.

Il fidanzato gli sorrise, chinandosi su di lui e posandogli un bacio sulle labbra, scompigliandogli i capelli.

“Siamo arrivati.” comunicò, accennando con il capo all’hotel di fronte al quale si erano fermati.

Kei sbarrò gli occhi, abituandoli al bianco, e scese velocemente dalla macchina guardandosi meglio intorno.

“Dove siamo, Ko?” domandò, emozionato quando anche l’altro fu sceso dalla macchina, stringendosi nel proprio cappotto.

“Achi, siamo nella prefettura di Nagano. Ho pensato a dove portarti, visto che volevo farti una sorpresa, e dato che hai sempre detto quanto ti piaccia la...”

“C’è la neve, Ko-chan!” esclamò il più piccolo senza lasciarlo finire, sorridendogli e mettendogli le braccia intorno ai fianchi, continuando a fissare tuttavia l’imponente montagna che si stagliava sulla città. “Ah, Ko, mi piace la neve! Hai fatto benissimo. Hai visto che ogni tanto se ti ci metti d’impegno qualcosa di buono la combini anche tu?”

Il più grande scrollò le spalle, rinunciando a rispondergli.

L’importante per lui, in quel momento più che mai, era che Kei fosse felice.

Presero i loro bagagli, e Kei attese nella hall dell’albergo mentre Kota parlava con il concierge; guardava fuori dalla finestra, quasi incantato, e nel frattempo rifletteva su quanto fosse stato sciocco da parte sua dare così poca fiducia al fidanzato.

Era diventato un chiodo fisso il suo, quello di voler festeggiare quel loro anniversario, e non poteva davvero pensare che Kota non lo avesse notato, o che lo avesse dimenticato.

Non quando lo conosceva così bene, e conosceva così bene ogni suo comportamento e modo di fare.

Si sentì chiamare e lo raggiunse con la valigia, dirigendosi poi insieme a lui verso l’ascensore e, una volta al piano, verso la loro camera.

“Ko!” disse non appena aperta la porta, mordendosi il labbro inferiore e lasciando il bagaglio al più grande mentre entrava nella stanza, osservandone ogni minimo dettaglio, passando una mano sulle coperte, andando alla finestra ed uscendo nel piccolo balconcino, rabbrividendo per il freddo improvviso.

Stava ancora guardando il panorama quando Kota lo raggiunse, mettendogli le mani intorno ai fianchi e chinandosi a posargli il mento su una spalla.

“Ti piace?” gli mormorò all’altezza di un orecchio, mentre il più piccolo annuiva.

“Sì. Sì, mi piace Ko.” si voltò verso di lui, portando le braccia intorno al suo collo e protendendosi in sua direzione, posando le labbra sulle sue.

Quando si separarono Yabu gli sorrise ancora, accarezzandolo lentamente sul viso.

“Bene. Che cosa vuole fare adesso il mio fidanzato?” gli domandò, alzando un sopracciglio e non potendo fare a meno di ridacchiare per l’espressione indecisa di Kei.

“Andiamo a fare un giro.” propose Inoo. “A Tokyo non nevica mai, voglio camminare nella neve. Possiamo, Ko?”

Il più grande annuì, ancora ridendo.

“Possiamo fare qualsiasi cosa tu voglia, tesoro.”

~~o~~

Kei si rigirò fra le lenzuola, abbracciando il cuscino.

Schiuse lentamente gli occhi, ma la luce che filtrava dalla finestra lo infastidì, e li richiuse quasi subito.

Sospirando si voltò, allungando il braccio verso l’altra parte del letto, dove si sarebbe dovuto trovare Kota.

Quando invece si accorse che il fidanzato non era nel letto aggrottò le sopracciglia, sforzandosi ancora di aprire gli occhi, e guardandosi intorno, spaesato.

Quando lo vide seduto sulla poltrona vicino alla finestra si rilassò e sorrise, stiracchiandosi.

“Ko...” lo chiamò, la voce impastata dal sonno.

Il più grande alzò lo sguardo dal giornale che stava leggendo, sorridendogli a sua volta.

“Buongiorno principessa.” lo prese in giro, guardando l’ora. “Sono le nove. Pensavo che avresti dormito più a lungo.” commentò, prima di alzarsi in piedi e raggiungere la scrivania, attaccando la caffettiera.

“Ko!” si lamentò il più piccolo. “Bacio.” disse poi, continuando a crogiolarsi fra le coperte.

“Caffè.” rispose invece Yabu, guardandolo per qualche secondo prima di sospirare, raggiungendolo dalla sua parte di letto ed inginocchiandosi sul materasso, chinandosi su di lui e baciandolo velocemente sulle labbra, prima di tornare a preparare il caffè.

“Hai dormito bene?” gli chiese, prendendo le tazze e lo zucchero, voltandosi di tanto in tanto verso di lui per sorridergli.

“Sì!” rispose questi, mettendosi a sedere, lasciandosi le gambe ancora coperte. “Ad un certo punto della notte ho cominciato a sentire freddo, per cui mi sono messo contro di te, però tu ti muovevi troppo. Allora ti ho rubato le coperte.” spiegò, sorridendo con aria affatto colpevole.

Kota alzò gli occhi al cielo, portandogli la tazza e prendendone una anche per sé, sedendosi di fianco a lui.

“Dev’essere per questo che mi sono svegliato congelato.” commentò, facendo una breve smorfia prima di sorridergli e chinarsi verso di lui, baciandolo ancora. “Buon anniversario, amore.” sussurrò, ridacchiando per il verso soddisfatto di Kei, il quale ancora preso dal sonno si era quasi dimenticato di che giorno fosse.

“Buon anniversario.” gli rispose contento, stringendo fra le mani la tazza di caffè e cominciando a sorseggiare.

Si sentiva rilassato. Fra il lavoro e tutte le piccole incombenze della vita quotidiana non avevano mai troppo tempo per godersi l’altro più di tanto, mentre durante quel week-end Kei non voleva far altro che stare con Kota, come per fare incetta di tempo insieme a lui, quasi poi riuscisse ad infastidirsi di meno nel momento in cui non avessero potuto stare insieme come volevano.

Gli si mise ancora più vicino, posando il viso contro la sua spalla e continuando a bere il proprio caffè, rimanendo in silenzio.

Era quella la vita che desiderava.

Poteva non essere sempre in grado di dimostrarglielo, poteva anche comportarsi come se poi non gli importasse molto, ma quando insieme a lui c’era Kota tutto il resto passava in secondo piano, ed era tutto ciò di cui avesse bisogno per essere realmente felice.

Sospirò, sorridendo poi di fronte allo sguardo interrogativo del fidanzato, come a dirgli che non c’era niente di cui dovesse preoccuparsi.

“Niente.” gli disse, scrollando le spalle. “Pensavo solo che ti amo.”

Yabu parve sorpreso da quell’inatteso slancio di sincerità da parte del più piccolo, e si limitò ad annuire.

“Ti amo anche io.” gli pizzicò il naso, piano, e Inoo gli scacciò via la mano con aria infastidita, bofonchiando qualcosa di incomprensibile.

Rimasero in silenzio ancora per qualche minuto, l’uno accanto all’altro intenti a bere il caffè, e quando ebbero finito Yabu si preoccupò di posare le tazze, rimanendo in piedi per qualche secondo, fermo, dando le spalle al più piccolo.

Kei inarcò un sopracciglio, confuso.

“C’è qualcosa che non va, Ko? Ti gira la testa?” gli chiese poi, preoccupato, dato che l’altro aveva poggiato le mani sulla scrivania come a sostenersi, e non dava segno di volersi muovere.

Scosse la testa, e quando si voltò Kei lo vide rosso in viso, cosa che non fece altro che confonderlo ancora di più.

“No. No, sto bene, io...” disse, prima di interrompersi, imprecando a mezza bocca. “Dannazione. Lo sapevo che sarebbe stato più complicato del previsto.”

“Ma cosa? Mi vuoi dire che cosa ti prende? Fino a un minuto fa sembravi così rilassato e ora...”

Guardò il fidanzato prendere un respiro profondo, prima di mettersi a cercare la propria giacca in modo quasi compulsivo.

Non gli disse più nulla, capendo da sé che non avrebbe ricevuto risposta, e rimase in attesa di scoprire che cosa stesse facendo, ancora seduto sul letto con aria perplessa.

Quando Yabu parve aver trovato quello che stava cercando si mise in piedi al limitare del letto, nascondendo le mani dietro la schiena.

“Ok, innanzitutto partiamo dal presupposto che quella che ho fatto è una cosa stupida.”

Kei alzò un sopracciglio, facendo una smorfia.

“Non partiamo molto bene, allora.” non poté fare a meno di commentare, ma nel vedere l’espressione quasi sofferente del più grande si arrese, facendo segno che sarebbe rimasto in silenzio.

“Ricordi che qualche settimana fa stavamo parlando di matrimonio, e mi hai detto che un po’ ti dispiaceva il fatto che io e te non ci potessimo sposare?” Kei annuì, improvvisamente preso dal discorso, e lo lasciò continuare. “Non so se tu l’avessi detto intenzionalmente o meno, però io ho continuato a pensarci, negli ultimi giorni è diventato un pensiero fisso e...” sospirò, portando finalmente le mani davanti, inginocchiandosi sul letto e porgendogli una scatolina. “È una cosa davvero stupida, Kei. Però io vorrei che tu sapessi che, se potessi farlo, se non me lo impedisse il lavoro e non me lo impedissero le leggi, io ti sposerei anche seduta stante.”

Kei sbarrò gli occhi, assolutamente sorpreso da quel discorso da parte del fidanzato.

Non sapeva cosa dire, e anche se l’avesse saputo dubitava di essere in grado di formulare una frase di senso compiuto.

Ci aveva pensato tantissime volte, più di quante Kota potesse anche solo immaginare.

Se lui parlava di chiodo fisso, davvero non sapeva quanto spesso Kei aveva immaginato che sposarlo fosse possibile, quanto intensamente l’avesse desiderato, quanto gli sarebbe piaciuto appartenere a Yabu in modo definitivo, ufficiale.

Poi sapeva che l’altro lo amava quanto lo amava lui e sapeva che oltre ai diritti legali il matrimonio in sé era una pura formalità, ma il non avere la possibilità di sceglierla come opzione lo aveva sempre fatto sentire a disagio.

Gli piaceva, insomma, che il fidanzato avesse avuto quel pensiero nei suoi confronti, sebbene non fosse qualcosa che potessero realizzare nel concreto.

Cercando di mostrare più nonchalance possibile prese in mano la scatolina, non potendo tuttavia fare a meno di trattenere il respiro mentre l’apriva.

Era un piccolo cerchietto d’oro bianco, con su incastonata un’acquamarina.

Era delicato.

Se fosse stato capace di esprimersi in qualsiasi modo avrebbe detto a Kota quanto fosse stupito di una scelta così sobria da parte sua.

Lo tirò fuori dalla scatolina, rigirandoselo fra le mani, cercando in ogni modo di non commuoversi per quel gesto.

Respirò a fondo una, due volte, prima di porgerlo a Kota.

“Me lo metti?” gli chiese, il tono di voce basso, e il fidanzato gli sorrise e fece come gli aveva chiesto, lasciando scivolare l’anello lungo l’anulare del più piccolo, stringendogli poi la mano nella sua.

“Quindi non la trovi una cosa stupida?”

Kei sbuffò, scuotendo la testa.

“No. No che non la trovo una cosa stupida, Kota, io...” gli morì la voce in gola, e si mise a sua volta in ginocchio, di fronte a lui, mettendogli le braccia intorno al collo e sporgendosi per baciarlo. “Lo sai, se potessi chiedermelo davvero la mia risposta sarebbe sì.”

Kota sospirò, chiudendo gli occhi per un attimo come per il sollievo, prima di stringerlo in vita e spingerlo perché tornasse con la schiena contro il materasso, finendo sopra di lui.

Lo guardò in viso per qualche secondo, sorridendogli prima di ricominciare a baciarlo, schiudendo le labbra e andando in cerca della sua lingua, del suo sapore, di ogni centimetro di quella bocca.

Con le mani risalì sui suoi fianchi, sotto la maglietta del pigiama, separandosi da lui il tempo necessario per togliergliela, e il fidanzato in quel frangente ridacchiò, scuotendo la testa.

“Se era questo il tuo intento, sono certo che potessero bastare anche dei fiori o una scatola di cioccolatini.” lo prese in giro.

Kota non lo degnò di una risposta, riprendendo a baciarlo e a muovere le mani su ogni centimetro della sua pelle, ancora calda di letto, scendendo poi con il viso nell’incavo del suo collo, inspirandone il profumo, liberandolo anche dei pantaloni e spogliandosi a sua volta, rabbrividendo leggermente.

Scese ancora con le dita, andando a cercare la sua apertura, preparandolo velocemente mentre ancora costellava il suo petto di baci e morsi leggeri, e il fidanzato gli teneva salda la testa contro di sé, spingendosi per andare incontro alla sua mano, il respiro accelerato, intramezzato da gemiti.

Spinse le dita velocemente dentro di lui, quasi prendendosi gioco del suo corpo, e di come bene riconoscesse ogni suo tipo di reazione, ogni movimento ed ogni spasmo che gli indicavano quando andava a toccare un punto particolarmente sensibile.

“Ko...” gli chiese dopo qualche altro minuto, lasciando trasparire del tutto la voglia nel proprio tono di voce.

Il più grande non lo lasciò continuare.

Baciandolo ancora sulle labbra, lo spinse con un ginocchio a schiudere maggiormente le gambe, dandosi agio di muoversi su di lui e chinandosi di nuovo, facendogli sentire la propria erezione e sorridendogli, quasi malizioso, non lasciando durare quella provocazione che pochi secondi prima di penetrarlo, con un movimento secco.

Kei gridò. Reclinò la testa sul cuscino e gridò, aggrappandosi con le gambe ai fianchi del più grande e lasciando passare le proprie mani sulle sue spalle, artigliandogli la schiena con le unghie.

Si agitava sotto di lui, si spingeva contro il suo sesso, e Kota lo prese come un chiaro invito a cominciare a muoversi. Si sfilò allora da dentro di lui per poi riaffondare, ancora più deciso, sentendo i gemiti del più piccolo aumentare di tono, sentendoli come unico sottofondo in quella stanza, e lasciando che lo eccitassero ancora di più di quanto già non lo fosse.

Lo prese in modo quasi brutale, mentre ogni spinta andava sempre più a fondo dentro di lui, sentendo quanto a Kei piacesse, quanto se lo stesse godendo, quanto vicino fosse all’orgasmo, perché dopo cinque anni insieme ne riconosceva a menadito i segni.

Portò la mano sul suo sesso, stringendolo, sfiorando la punta con le dita e poi facendo maggiormente presa, vedendolo sciogliersi sotto di lui a quel tocco, inarcando la schiena per offrirsi alle sue spinte, fino a quando non perse del tutto il controllo e venne, gemendo ripetutamente il suo nome.

Kota si costrinse a tenere gli occhi bene aperti su di lui, guardandolo con quell’espressione stravolta dal piacere, trovandolo come ogni volta sempre più bello.

E continuando a guardarlo si spinse ancora dentro di lui, e non resistette troppo a lungo prima di raggiungere a sua volta l’orgasmo, svuotandosi dentro il suo corpo bollente, mordendosi un labbro per trattenere un grido, prima di lasciarsi andare contro di lui, il respiro corto ma l’aria soddisfatta.

Kei sorrise, quasi involontariamente, lasciando le mani dietro la sua schiena e stringendolo ancora contro di sé, come se non fosse pronto a lasciarlo andare.

Era felice, più di quanto si sarebbe mai aspettato.

Quando Kota ebbe le forze di spostarsi gli si mise accanto, ancora cercando di riportare il proprio respiro ad un ritmo regolare, e solo allora lui si mise a sedere, tirando la coperta per avvolgersela intorno al corpo e dirigendosi con passo malfermo verso il piccolo balcone, sentendo un improvviso bisogno di aria.

Kota ridacchiò, alzandosi a sua volta dopo pochi secondi e rivestendosi prima di raggiungerlo.

“Kei, ti sembra modo di stare fuori?” lo riprese, abbracciandolo in vita.

Il più piccolo scrollò le spalle, sorridendo.

“Siamo in alto. E non ci sono palazzi davanti a noi, non ci può vedere nessuno.” si limitò a commentare, continuando poi a guardare il panorama di fronte a sé.

Pensò a quanto fosse stato stupido rimanere con quel chiodo fisso del matrimonio, pensò a quanto male si fosse sentito al pensiero di non poter sposare Kota, e sorrise ancora più apertamente quando l’occhio gli cadde sulla piccola pietra d’acquamarina al proprio dito.

Non era un gesto tipico da parte di Kota, normalmente così restio a mostrare in modo aperto quello che provava, eppure non riusciva a non pensare a quanto bene l’avesse fatto sentire il semplice mettergli quell’anello al dito. Per quanto fosse simbolico, era tutto quello di cui Kei sentiva il bisogno.

Contando gli anni, ripercorrendo tutto quello che loro due avevano passato per arrivare a quel punto, in cui lui poteva dirsi completamente felice, sapeva che non c’era ragione di preoccuparsi di cose ci fosse ad attenderli nel futuro.

Che arrivassero altri cinque anni, o dieci o venti, o cinquanta se era necessario, lui non aveva paura solo perché quell’unione non poteva essere sancita.

Si voltò di poco verso il fidanzato, accennando all’anello.

“Quindi questo significa che resterai con me per sempre, Ko?”

L’altro rise piano, annuendo.

“Per tutta la vita, Kei-chan.” lo baciò. “Finché morte non ci separi.”


End file.
